Black Diamond
by mega naru1
Summary: Main cast : Park bom (2ne1), T.O.P aka Choi seunghyun (Bigbang), Asia chow Another cast : Jiyong aka GD, Seungri, Sandara park, CL , Minzzi, Daesung, Youngbae, dll Aku sempat mengatakan pada diri sendiri. Sesulit apapun itu, bagaimanapun situasi yang akan aku temukan saat membuka mata, aku akan hadapi semuanya.
1. chapter 1

Main cast : Park bom (2ne1), T.O.P aka Choi seunghyun (Bigbang), Asia chow

Another cast : Jiyong aka GD, Seungri, Sandara park, CL , Minzzi, Daesung, Youngbae, dll

Aku sempat mengatakan pada diri sendiri. Sesulit apapun itu, bagaimanapun situasi yang akan aku temukan saat membuka mata, aku akan hadapi itu dengan berani.

Namun semuanya mulai berubah hanya dengan kedipan mata. Aku mulai kehilangan cinta, orang yang disayangi dan kepercayaan.

Cerita ini adalah hasil karya murni milik author, mohon untuk tidak mencopy paste tanpa seijin author. Cerita ini mengandung hal hal berbau Yadong 18, Romantic, Hurt, Confort, etc etc.

Semoga bisa membuat pembaca senang, Jejak komentar kalian sangat diharapkan oleh author agar segera di lanjutkan ceritanya. happy reading

"Black Diamond"

Perkenalkan, namaku Park Bom. Besar sebagai seorang anggota girl band yang memiliki segalanya, kepopuleran, kekayaan, wajah cantik, pujian dan lirikan nakal para namja saat melihat keindahan tubuh dan kaki jenjang milikku. Begitu banyak rintangan, halangan dan cobaan yang aku alami untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai seorang selebritis terkenal sampai saat ini.

Aku sempat mengatakan pada diri sendiri. Sesulit apapun itu, bagaimanapun situasi yang akan aku temukan saat membuka mata, aku akan hadapi itu dengan berani. Aku tidak takut apa-apa. Kenapa harus takut pada sesama manusia? Jadi aku mensugestikan pikiranku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi……..belakangan keyakinan itu melemah. Aku mulai lelah dan ingin menghilang dari muka bumi karena banyaknya tekanan, gossip miring dan makian dari para nitizen tentang diriku serta masalah pribadi yang membuatku benar benar terpuruk.

Tentunya semua masih ingat dengan kasus narkotika yang aku alami. ah,..kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa aku pecandu atau apapun itu yang menurut kalian menarik untuk diulas dengan pemikiran para nitizen lainnya, tapi bolehkah aku membela diri ?. Aku tidak menyalahgunakan obat obatan tersebut. Ini adalah bagian dari obat yang aku gunakan untuk pengobatan dan itu juga yang membuat aku tidak ditahan pihak kepolisian karena aku memang memiliki resep dari dokternya.

Masih adakah yang perlu aku jelaskan pada kalian semua termasuk masalah pribadi yang membuatku jatuh sangat terpuruk ? bahkan lebih terpuruk dari rumor aku menggunakan narkotika. Ya benar, aku ingin bercerita tentang perjalanan cinta ku yang begitu penuh pengorbanan dan rintangan yang membuat hidupku tergoncang sangat dalam hingga meninggalkan luka dan juga kebahagiaan saat memiliki malaikat kecil yang tampan dengan tatapan mata yang membuat semua orang tidak tahan ingin menciumnya. Termasuk diriku yang merasakan nyeri, karena setiap melihat tatapan mata itu, mengingatkan diriku pada tatapan tajam milik seorang namja yang telah membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam.

Cahaya matahari begitu menyilaukan mataku yang kini mulai terbuka karena rasa sakit yang aku rasakan di kepala dan diseluruh tubuh. Samar samar terdengar suara di balik pintu kamar yang kini aku tempati untuk tidur seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telefon.

"Sudah bangun chagiya?, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" seorang namja dengan santainya memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah… seunghyun. semalam kamu terlalu kasar bermain dengan ku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun untuk saat ini".

" Ya… ya… bommie ahh ayo bangun, atau kau ingin aku hukum lagi?" tanpa aba aba seung hyun langsung memeluk park bom dari atas lalu mencoba menciumnya kasar di bibir.

"Ania…, Ya… Ya.." park bom meninggikan suaranya saat seunghyun mencoba mulai menciumnya. "aku bangun chagiya.."

"Ne… tolong buatkan aku sesuatu untuk sarapan. perutku benar benar lapar karena semalam" cengir seunghyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ne…."

Dalam 15 menit park bom sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, dua potong roti isi telur gulung dan segelas susu hangat serta kopi kesukaan seunghyun tak lupa buah buahan segar yang terhidang dimeja. Tangannya yang begitu lentik telaten menata setiap makanan yang kini akan dihidangkan.

"Tiga hari kedepan aku sibuk untuk pemotretan album terbaru Big bang, jadi kemungkinan aku tidak akan pulang dan berada di dorm" Suara seunghyun terdengar memecah keheningan disela sela park bom menyiapkan sarapan.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap kembali kesini sampai kamu pulang. Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini aku juga sedang ada kegiatan diluar untuk proyek terbaru desain busana yang aku buat".

"Ne… kurasa yeojaku semakin bersinar dalam dunia desainer sekarang. Apa kamu tidak merindukan bernyanyi diatas panggung bersama ku?"

"Ach…aku tidak ingin membuat kecewa fans mu yang cemburu karena hubungan kita, apalagi karir Big bang sedang meroket. Bahkan tidak ada yang tau hubungan kita saat ini kecuali para member Big bang ,eks 2ne1 dan beberapa staf YG" Park bom berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan seung hyun yang kini beralih menatapnya serius.

"Apa kamu ingin hubungan kita di publikasikan sekarang?". Seung hyun mengubah nada bicaranya dan menekan setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tau posisimu. akan lebih baik jika kita menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengumumkannya"

"Araseoo…, Kamu memang yang terbaik bom ahh" wajah seung hyun tersenyum penuh arti menjawab pernyataan yeojachingu kesayangannya.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam melaju dengan kencang kearah utara kota Seoul, di sepanjang perjalanan Seung hyun menyalakan music sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan rolex yang kini menghiasi tangan kanannya.

"ah… aku sepertinya terlambat". decihnya pelan sambil mempercepat laju mobil untuk membelah keramaian jalanan kota seoul.

-Seung hyun Pov-

Wajah tegasku kini di pulas dengan make up dan berbagai pelengkap riasan lainnya yang membuatku terlihat semakin tampan di depan kamera. Tidak hanya diriku, member Big Bang lainnya juga sedang dirias sehingga terlihat menarik dan tampan di depan kamera meski semua orang juga tau bahwa semua member Big Bang memiliki nilai wajah diatas rata-rata tak terkecuali talentanya.

Selesai bermake up, aku sempatkan diri membuka hand phone untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk. Benar saja, ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari yeoja chingu kesayanganku.

Bommie -*

" Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai telat makan dan jangan menyusahkan Teddy oppa dan member lainnya. Saranghaee 3 3 "

Dasar park bom, sifatnya tidak pernah berubah selalu saja menghawatirkan orang lain. Segera kubalas pesannya sambil tersenyum mengingat seperti apa dia ketika berbicara dengan wajah imut layaknya boneka Barbie.

-End pov-

"Lihatlah… apa hyung sekarang sudah gila melihat hand phone sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri ?". Jiyong membuka suara sambil menepuk pundak seung hyun yang masih sibuk dengan hand phonenya.

"Aish… apa ini terlihat aneh?". Seung hyun menatap keempat member lainnya sampil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"hahaha, apa semalam hyung bermain panas dengan Boomie nonaa? Aku tadi melihat err… tanda merah ditengkuk hyung saat baru datang" Seungri ikut bertanya dengan mimik polos dan sisipan kalimat "Err" membuat ketiga hyungnya tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"pftttt….. hahahhahahahahha" seketika semua member Bigbang tertawa keras.

"Pftttttt…. Kalimat mu membuatku ingin tertawa Seungri ahh, dan Hyung lain kali jangan mau kalah dengan Bommie nonaa, hahahahhaha" Youngbae tak kuasa menahan tawanya. sementara Seung hyun sudah bersiap melemparkan bantal di sofa kearah jiyong dan Daesung yang tertawa paling keras.

"Hyung kau sungguh nakal…" Daesung berkata sambil membuat aegyo yang dibuat-buat seolah menggodanya.

"Sudah jangan menggodanya terlalu sering, pemotretan akan segera dimulai. kajaa…" Manager Teddy mengingatkan.

Park bom melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan sedari tadi. Kakinya yang jenjang mengenakan sepatu hils setinggi 17cm motif leopard membuatnya semakin percaya diri berjalan menuju butik busana milik keluarga park dan tak lupa busana super minim merk brand ternama menghiasi tubuh sexy park bom.

"Annyeong haseyo" Para pegawai yang bekerja di butik menyapa sambil membungkukan badan sopan.

"Annyeong.." Park bom membalas sapaan para pegawainya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nona Park, proyek desain busana yang anda buat sudah hampir jadi. Silahkan untuk mengeceknya terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah…" Park bom mengamati setiap detail busana yang sedang dibuatnya, tangan dan matanya mengamati dengan seksama busana yang hampir setengah jadi tersebut.

"Sudah bagus, sesuai dengan desain yang aku buat. kalian bekerja dengan sangat keras" Seulas pujian dan senyuman dilontarkan wanita yang mirip Barbie tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangan saat mengucap bagian terahir kata-kata yang dia lontarkan.

Kini kakinya melankah kemeja kerja, deretan kertas sketsa desain dan sample kain tertata rapi di ruangan miliknya. Matanya yang indah menatap lembut kertas yang digunakannya untuk menggambar diselingi tangannya yang kini sibuk membuat sketsa desain.

Knok knok knok… terdengar suara pintu ruangan Parkbom sedang di ketuk.

"Masuklah.."

"Permisi nona Park tadi ada pelanggan yang kemarin memesan busana pengantin mengirimkan buffet bunga dan buah" Eunji wanita paruh baya kepercayaan park bom menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili dan buah-buahan segar.

"Benarkah .. ?, ah.. letakkan saja dimeja."

"Baik nyonya" Wanita berambut pendek itu langsung meletakan buffet dan buah-buahan di atas meja ruangan Park bom.

Getaran hand phone membuat park bom menghentikan kegiatannya, dan seulas senyuman tersungging dibibir manisnya.

T.O.P Alien love*

"jaga kesehatanmu juga selama kita tidak bertemu, ingat jangan pergi ke klub malam jika aku tidak ada atau aku akan benar benar menghukum mu"

Park bom membaca pesan itu seolah olah Seunghyun sedang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil berdiri tepat didepan matanya.

Tiga hari sudah Seunghyun tidak bertemu dengan park bom, hari ini pemotretan dan persiapan peluncuran album terbaru sudah selesai dilakukan. Seung hyun sudah tidak tahan ingin pulang ke apartemen mereka sekedar untuk bermanja-manja dengan park bom.

"Hyung… jiyong akan mentraktir kita diklub malam. Ikutlah bersama kami." ucap Daesung.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji akan makan malam dengan Boomie"

"Ayolah hyung,.. kita sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang" jiyong mencoba merayu dan meyakinkan seung hyun.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut. tapi ingat jangan ajak aku mabuk karena nanti malam aku berniat pulang menemui Boomiee"

"Ne…. Kajja kita berangkat…"

Suara alunan music keras menggema di dalam sebuah club malam terkemuka diwilayah gangnam, sorot lampu warna warni menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan hingga membuat siapa saja hanyut dalam kelamnya malam.

Semua mata tertuju pada kelima member Bigbang yang kini berjalan masuk kedalam club. Tatapan menggoda para wanita penghibur terlukis jelas untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Lihatlah, para wanita jalang itu mencoba menggoda kita" Seungri berbisik ditelinga jiyong dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku sudah pesan tempat VIP , pesanlah apapun yang kalian mau. Tapi ingat hati hati jika ada paparazi" Jiyon sedikit berteriak semangat pada member lainnya.

Seungri dan Daesung sudah turun kelantai dansa menikmati music yang dialunkan DJ malam itu. Semuanya juga tau kalo Seungri adalah tipe orang yang suka bermain main dengan wanita, ya player. Mereka berdua mulai larut dengan music kencang yang berdentum diseluruh ruangan membuat tubuh alami mereka merespon untuk bergoyang.

" Aku pesan cocktail blue lagoon" Seunghyun menyucapkan pesanan yang dia pesan kepada seorang pelayan.

"Red wine penfold dan ?" Jiyong menyambung ucapan seunghyun sambil menatap Young bae.

"Tequela sunrise". Youngbae menjawab santai.

"Hyung aku sempat mendengar kabar kamu dekat dengan Asia chow?" Young bae melirik Seunghyun yang sedang menghisap rokok.

"Benarkah itu semua hyung? apa kalian ada sesuatu seperti berkencan?" Jiyong ikut menimpali ucapan Youngbae.

"Kabar macam apa itu? Tidak itu tidak benar. Dia memang gadis yang baik dan cukup menarik, hanya saja aku lebih mencintai Bommie" Seunghyun menjawab santai perkataan mereka.

"Benarkah hyung tidak tertarik dengannya? Kurasa dia sangat menyukai hyung. Terlebih saat pembuatan video klip beberapa bulan yang lalu dia seperti mencari perhatian pada mu". Young bae mencoba mengutarakan apa yang dia tangkap saat Asia chow terlibat dengan pembuatan video klip mereka.

"Hahaha, sedikit. Dia memang sedikit mirip tipeku, tubuhnya lumayan, hanya saja aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Barbie cantikku hilang dari dekapan dan menggantinya dengan yang baru" Seunghyun menjawab sambil sedikit tersipu karena secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya dekat dengan model keturunan china korea tersebut.

"Jangan main-main hyung, kalau boommie nonna tau kau mengatankan ini habislah kau hyung" jiyong mencoba menggoda Seunghyun.

"Ya…!!!! siapa yang main main. Awas saja kalau kau mengatkannya juga pada Dara" Seunghyun memukul kepala jiyong dengan tangan kosong.

Park bom berjalan sedikit tergopoh gopoh karena membawa beberapa bahan makanan yang dia beli disupermarket tadi saat menuju ke apartemen. Jari lentiknya menekan sandi pintu apartemen dan segera masuk membawa semua belanjaannya. Park bom segera mengganti bajunya dengan kaos simple dan hots pant pendek serta tak lupa memakai apround untuk memasak. Rambut merahnya yang panjang tidak lagi tergerai tapi diikat dengan karet keatas.

Mulut mungilnya mencoba mencicipi rasa makanan yang baru saja matang. Matanya segera menatap jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30 malam, Park bom mencoba mempercepat kerjanya menyiapkan makan malam untuk makan bersama dengan Seunghyun. Tak lupa juga wine yang sudah disiapkan dari tadi. Selesai menyiapkan semuanya park bom segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat.

"Ah… segarnya" Bibir mungil itu mendecih merasakan tubuhnya yang segar kembali setelah mandi.

"Kenapa Seunghyun belum pulang juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Barbie cantik itu bermonolog sambil merias wajahnya. Tiba tiba hand phonenya bergetar mendakan sebuah pesan masuk.

T.O.P Alien love*

"Aku akan pulang larut karena jiyong mengadakan pesta, makanlah dulu tidak usah menungguku. Saranghaee"

Park bom menatap layar handphone dengan kecewa. Bagaimana bisa dia membatalkan makan malam mereka dan memilih keluar dengan teman temannya. Raut wajahnya tak semangat seperti tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan makan masakanku sendiri" Park bom kembali bersemangat ketika melihat semua makanan yang tadi dia masak terlihat menggoda.

"Bommiee my barbieee cutee, hikk… Aku merindukanmu chagiyaa" Seunghyun berkata tidak jelas sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya karena mabuk dan mengalungkan tangannya ketubuh Daesung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hyungg.. Kau menjijikan sekali" Daesung mencoba melepas pelukan Seunghyun.

"Ya… hyung, katanya tidak mau sampai mabuk tapi kau malah mengahabiskan minumanku" Jiyong menatap sebal Seunghyun yang sudah benar benar mabuk.

"Khe khe khe… Lihatlah hyung kau benar benar mabuk. Ayo kita cari wanita untuk bermain bersama nanti malam…" Maknae dari Bigbang berbicara tanpa sadar dirinya sendiri juga sedang mabuk.

"Menyebalkan sekali, ayo kita antar mereka pulang. Hyorin menyuruhku untuk segera pulang" Taeyang memapah Seungri sambil mengajak jiyong dan Daesung segera pulang dan mengantarkan Seunghyun ke apartemennya.

Seunghyun membuka matanya pelan, samar samar pandangannya mulai tersadar. Badannya terasa lemas, dia mengingat kejadian semalam. Benar saja karena mabuk berat semalam tubuhnya terasa lemas. Saat akan bangun mata seunghyun menangkap sebuah tangan mungil memegang tangannya dengan kepala bersandar pada pinggir ranjang.

-Seung hyun pov-

Mataku menangkap jelas Park bom tertidur pada posisi kepala di pinggir ranjang dengan tubuh terduduk dibawah. Sepertinya dia menjagaku semalaman, aku begitu beruntung memiliki yeoja chingu yang sangat perhatian dan cantik seperti dirinya. Hatiku sedikit merasa bersalah karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidur dengan yeoja lain.

Aku merasa berdosa ketika mengingat kejadian malam itu. Aku benar benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara diriku dan Asia malam itu. Seingatku aku menemaninya minum karena dia terlihat kacau setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya dan saat bangun aku berahir di sebuah hotel.

Aku berani bersumpah tidak ingat sama sekalipun pernah menidurinya. Karena merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Asia yang tertekuk dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi selimut, aku pun mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan kurasa tidak terjadi apa apa pada dirinya, karena sampai tiga bulan ini dia tidak menghubungiku untuk minta pertanggung jawaban. Kadang aku meruntuki diriku sendiri yang selalu tidak bisa menahan godaan saat minum-minuman memabukan itu.

-End pov-

Seunghyun segera menyenderkan tubuhnya kesisi ranjang berukurang king size tersebut. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Park bom, membuat siempunya sedikit kaget saat membuka matanya.

"gumawoo sudah menjagaku semalaman" Seunghyun mengusap pelan pipi cubby park bom.

"Semalam kau mabuk, itu benar benar merepotkan. Badanku sedikit tidak enak, rasanya aku ingin muntah" Park bom segera berlari menuju westafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Apa kamu sakit, bagaimana kalau kedokter ?" Seunghyun tiba tiba muncul dibelakang park bom.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Cepatlah mandi, kau sungguh bau minuman dan itu membuatku ingin muntah" Park bom membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Seunghyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua?" Seringai mesum mucul diwajah Seunghyun, tangannya segera menarik parkbom dalam pelukan tubuh kekar miliknya. Dibenamkan wajahnya menghirup aroma park bom, bibirnya mulai bermain ditengkuk milik yeoja berparas cantik tersebut.

"Seunghyuuu…. ahhhh, in,ini masihh… pa….giii" Park bom mencoba mendorong tubuh namjachingu yang mencoba menggodanya dipagi hari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tangan Seunghyun mulai berani melepas semua pakaian park bom dan juga pakainnya sendiri, kakinya menuntun mereka berdua untuk berjalan menuju bathtub dan membenamkan tubuh mereka kedalam air.

"Kau sangat menggoda changii…" Tangan Seunghyun mulai berani meraba bongkahan payudara Park bom dari belakang dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ja…ngan changiii.., Daraa… ach akan ke..mar…rii" Park bom mencoba menahan getaran yang di rasakan pada tubuhnya. Namun sia sia saja penolakan dari bibirnya karena tubuh sintalnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Achhhhh….." Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil gadis yang kini sedang berada di bawah kendali Seung hyun.

"Lihatlah, Tubuhmu sudah basah changiia…" Dilucutinya seluruh baju milik Park bom hingga membuatnya telanjang bulat hanya tertutup air bathtub yang kini menjadi tempat mereka bercinta. Tubuh park bom bergetar hebat merasakan setiap remasan dan ciuman panas yang Seunghyun lakukan pada tubuhnya, tidak mau kalah park bom membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Seunghyun dan mulai mencium, menghisap dan memasukan lidahnya kemulut seunghyun. Tangannya yang halus mulai berani memegang dan meremas kasar junior Seunghyun yang sudah tegak berdiri sedari tadi.

"Ahhhh, ohhh….Kau mulai berani changii.." Diangkatnya tubuh park bom untuk berdiri dengan posisi menungging membelakangi tubuhnya. Junior Seung hyun yg besar dan berdiri tegak sudah diposisikan tepat pada lubang vagina Park bom siap memberikan sensasi kenikmatan berikutnya.

'Jlebb…" Sekali hentakan Seunghyun sudah memasuki tubuh Parkbom dengan sempurna. Digerakannya pelan juniornya yang kini terjepit nikmat pada surge dunia milik wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ohhhh…., Aku sudah tidak tahann" rancau Park bom.

"Bomieee ahhh, achhh tubuhmu begitu nikmat" Seunghyun bersemangat meng in outkan juniornya dengan cepat ditubuh park bom.

"achhhh, ohhh… Faster babieehhh, Iam aahhhh…. come on…." Park bom merancau karena ulah namja yang kini berkuasa penuh pada tubuhnya.

"Yeahhhh, Iam coming babieehhh" Seunghyun menghentakan juniornya dalam-dalam, ribuan bahkan jutaan benih keluar didalam tubuh mulus yeoja bermarga park tersebut. Tubuh park bom ambruk seketika karena kelelahan, dan ditangkap oleh kedua tangan kekar Seunghyun.

"Are you okay? Your body so Fantastic" Seunghyun berbisik ditelinga Parkbom masih dengan posisi juniornya tertancap didalam.

"Yess Iam okay, ayo kita mandi changii.. jangan menggodaku terus. Dara akan kesini hari ini, aku tidak mau dia melihatku masih berantakan" Parkbom kembali berdiri dan mencium sekilas bibir Seunghyun serta melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan namja tersebut sambil berjalan menuju ke shower diikuti langkah Seunghyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya

Dara dan Jiyon sudah berdiri selama 20 menit didepan pintu apartemen Seungbom. Tangan Dara sudah beberapa kali memencet bell, namun tidak segera dibukakan pintu. Sementara Jiyong sibuk menghubungi hand phone Seunghyun namun tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sial… kenapa tidak segera diangkat". Gerutu Jiyong.

"Tunggulah sebentar mungkin Seunghyun oppa masih tidur, bukankah kemarin kalian habis party dan dia mabuk" Dara masih setia berdiri didepan pintu sambil memencet bell berulang ulang kali.

"Dara~ya, Kau sendiri memencel bell berkali kali. Apa bedanya dirimu dengan diriku?" Jiyong tidak mau kalah beragumen dengan Dara.

"Yaa.., apa sekarang oppa mulai lagi ingin mengajakku bertengkar?" Dara juga tidak mau kalah kali ini. Kalau saja tadi dia bisa berangkat sendiri tanpa mengajak Jiyong mungkin kini dia tidak perlu berteriak teriak di depan apartemen orang. Sementara mereka sibuk berargumen pintu apartemen akhirnya terbuka.

"Mianhaee membuat kalian menunggu, kajja masuklah" Park bom mempersilahkan Dara dan jiyong masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Dimana T.O.P hyung nonna? apa dia masih tertidur?" jiyong bertanya Park bom yang sedang menuju ke dapur mengambil beberapa minuman dan snack.

"Dia baru selesai mandi, Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kamu juga ikut datang kemari bersama dengan Dara?"

"Apa kamu mengusirku nonna?" Jiyong bertanya dengan mimik aneh menoleh pada park bom yang kini datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"hahaha Tidak.. tidak… bagaimana mungkin aku mengusirmu. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang membuat Daraa tiba tiba ingin menemuiku di apartemen apalagi hari libur begini?" Park bom mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"ahh.. Eonnieee. Aku bingung harus menceritakannya dari mana. Ini benar benar Emergensi eonniee". Dara mendekatkan duduknya di samping Park bom dan langsung memeluknya.

"Yaa… memangnya ada apa?" Seunghyun berjalan santai menuju sofa tempat mereka sedang berbicara.

"Seunghyun oppa, Tanyakan sendiri pada dia". Dara kini menunjuk Jiyong yang duduk diseberang Park bom dan Dara. Jiyong yang kini menerima tatapan penuh tanya dari Seunghyun dan Parkbom mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam dalam untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya.

"Kami ingin memesan baju pengantin" Suara Jiyong terdengar jelas ditelinga Park bom dan Seunghyun, namun mimik wajah Parkbom berubah dari yang penuh Tanya menjadi wajah orang yang geli ingin tertawa.

"wkwkwkwkwkkw, kalian ini sedang melakukan drama apa? untuk apa memesan baju pernikahan? hahhahha, sugguh aku tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah lucumu Jiyong". Suara tawa park bom pecah diikuti Seunghyun yang terpingkal pingkal melihat wajah Jiyong yang lucu saat mengatakan memesan baju pernikahan.

"Oppa… Eoniiee!!! kami tidak sendang bercanda" Suara parau Dara seperi ingin menangis menghentikan suara tawa mereka dengan sekejap.

"Jangan menangis Dara, ceritakan aku tidak mengerti" Park bom kini memeluk tubuh Dara.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan menikah?ahhh… atau jangan jangan??? Kau menghamilinya Jiyong?" Seung hyun menerka nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sepertinya begitu, Aku benar benar bersalah hyung". Jiyong menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? lalu apa orang tua kalian sudah tau? Tuan Yang Hyun suk apa sudah mengetahuinya?" Seunghyun kembali bertanya penuh selidik pada Jiyong.

"Dia sudah tau hyung termasuk keluarga kami, sebenarnya masalah ini sudah dibicarakan 1 bulan yang lalu. Tapi kami baru akan memberitaukan pada public setelah pernikahan berlangsung".

"Sial…, bagaimana bisa kamu menyembunyikannya dari hyungmu ini?" Seunghyun sedikit berteriak.

"Oppa berhenti memarahi Jiyong, Kami memang tidak ingin semua orang tau. Bahkan hanya kalian berdua yang tau selain CL dan Minzzi".

"Bagaimana dengan member Bigbang lainnya?" Seunghyun menatap Jiong kembali.

"Nanti aku akan memberitaunya, tapi tidak sekarang hyung". Jiyong menimpali.

"Biaiklah, baikklahh. Intinya kalian akan segera menikah dan ingin memesan baju pengatin?. Tenang… aku akan mengambil beberapa sample yang mungkin bisa memberikan contoh untuk rancangan baju kalian" Park bom membuka suara.

"Neee… Eonnie memang cepat mengertiii" Senyuman mengembang dibibir dara.

Park bom menunjukan berbagai sample gambar gaun pengantin dan tuxedo. Sesekali dia bertanya dengan selera dara dan jiyong, entah bahan, warna, ataupun desain yang mereka inginkan. Sementara Seunghyun memperhatikan mereka yang sedang asik mengobrol dan meminum juss jeruk yang tersedia di meja. Tiba tiba sebuah panggilan no. baru masuk kedalam handphonenya.

-Seunghyun Pov-

Saat sedang asik memperhatikan mereka mengobrol soal baju pernikahan, tiba tiba hand phoneku bergetar. Panggilan dari nomor baru terlihat jelas dilayar handphonku. kuangkat langsung panggilan tersebut, kupalingkan pandanganku menatap mereka bertiga yang masih sibuk berbicara. Segera aku menuju balkon apartemen untuk menerima panggilan tadi.

"Yeoboseoo"

"Apa ini dengan T.O.P, ah maksudku Choi Seunghyun?" suara wanita yang tidak asing terdengar jelas disana.

"Nee… Siapa ini?" jawab Seunghyun.

"Ini aku Asia chow. Bisakah kita bertemu satu minggu lagi karena aku sedang berada di china. Aku ingin berbicara penting".

"Ada apa? ahh.. hubungi aku jika kamu sudah di korea ".

"Ok.. Ak.." tuutt—tuut—tuutt panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Seunghyun

-End pov-

Wajah Seunghyun mulai mengeras, bayangannya sudah kemana-kemana. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul di dalam otaknya, terlebih lagi yang menghubunginya adalah orang yang tidak ingin dia temui lagi.

"Siapa Changi~ahh?" Suara Parkbom membuyarkan lamunan Seunghyun.

"ahh.. bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya salah panggilan" Bohong Seunghyun.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang?" Seunghyun kembali berkata.

"Ne… mereka sepertinya terburu-buru karena akan mengurusi perlengkapan pernikahan lainnya".

"Ahhh… aku jadi iri dengan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita juga menikah?". Sebuah ucapan tak terduga keluar dari mulut Seunghyun.

"Apa yang kamu ucapkan?" Park bom menatap Seunghyun dalam dalam.

"Apa kamu melamarku?. Seharusnya kamu membawa sebuah bunga dan sekotak cincin" Park bom berbicara cepat dan memalingkan tubuhnya dari Seunghyun. Ini bukan kali pertama Seunghyun berbicara seenaknya sendiri tentang pernikahan, Park bom tidak mau dikerjai lagi oleh Seunghyun.

"Aku benar benar ingin menikahimu Changii…" Seunghyun menarik tangan Park bom dan memeluknya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin para fansmu kecewa Seunghyun~ah, Meski keluarga kita sudah mengetahui hubungan ini tapi tetap saja kita tunggu saat yang benar-benar tepat untuk menikah. Kau tau sendiri banyak nitizen yang tidak terlalu menyukaiku dan …"

Cup sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi Park bom. Tubuh yeoja itu hanya dapat diam mematung merasakan bibir empuk Seunghyun menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Begitu lembut, hangat dan penuh perasaan sayang.

"Menikahlah denganku, aku tidak menerima penolakan". Seunghyun memeluk erat tubuh Parkbom, menghisap dalam dalam aroma wangi tubuh wanita yang dicintainya.

"Ne aku menerima lamaranmu… tapi aku tidak ingin hubungan kita dipublik. Aku tidak mau kamu mengalami hal yang buruk" Parkbom berbisik tepat ditelinga seunghyun.

"Saranghaee Bommiee". Seunghyun berbicara pelan ditelinga Parkbom, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Yeoja berambut merah tersebut.

"Saranghaee Changiii".


	2. chapter 2

The Model's

Asia chow menatap pria tampan yang didepannya, hatinya berdebar hebat. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka Asia tidak pernah bisa melupakan kebaikan dan keramahan Choi Seunghyun. Tanpa sadar dirinya telah jatuh hati dan berharap telalu dalam pada namja yang sedang ditatapnya kini.

"Seunghyun oppa, apa kamu sibuk hari ini?" Asia memulai percakapan mereka.

"Aku memang selalu sibuk, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan?" Seunghyun menatapnya serius.

"Ah.., aku hanya merindukan oppa. apa oppa tidak merindukanku?" gadis bermarga chow itu menegakan tubuh indahnya hingga membuat bagian depan tubuhnya yang lumayan berisi membusung indah.OH.. SHIT DASAR JALANG. Batin seunghyun dalam hati.

"Aku banyak urusan, jika kamu hanya ingin mengatakan ini kurasa ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan" Seunghyun segera berdiri untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"Oppa… akuu… akuuu…" Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut dengan kalimat terahir yang mungkin akan membuatnya mati ditempat.

"Oppa, akuu Mencintaimu" Tanpa malu gadis cantik itu mengutarakan semua perasaan yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hatinya.

Rasa lega menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Seunghyun, ya benar Seunghyun takut bahkan benar-benar merasa sangat takut jika wanita yang sedang berbicara didepannya kini mengatakan hal hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Terutama sejak kejadian tidak sengaja malam itu banyak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa menimpa dirinya. Seunghyun membalikan tubuhnya mendekati Asia dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga gadis keturunan China-Korea itu.

"Mianhaee, aku sudah memiliki wanita lain dan maaf soal malam itu". Seunghyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan gadis yang tadi menyatakan perasaanya.

-Asia chow Pov-

Apa aku ditolak?, Gadis cantik dan berbakat sepertiku ditolak oleh seorang pria? Brengsek sekali kau tuan Choi. Ini tidak bisa dibenarkan. Lihatlah diriku ini,.. aku memiliki semua criteria wanita idaman para pria. Tapi kali ini aku ditolak ?. Aku harus mendapatkannya, jika tidak bisa dengan cara halus maka aku akan menggunakan cara kasar.

-End pov-

Asia tersenyum pahit, namun seakan tidak kehilangan ide dia melihat kelayar handphonenya. Senyuman menakutkannya terlihat jelas, membuat semua orang yang melihat bergidik ngeri.

"Lets play game Mr. Choii".

Siang itu semuanya terlihat sibuk bekerja pada tempatnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Park bom yang kini sedang melakukan sentuhan terahir untuk gaun pernikahan sahabatnya. Tangannya sibuk memadukan berbagai bahan finishing pada gaun rancangannya. Sudah hampir 100% baju mewah dengan warna putih tulang pesanan sahabatnya jadi dan siap untuk digunakan pada acara sakral mereka.

"Doneee.." Teriak park bom senang dengan hasil rancangannya. Begitu juga para pegawai park bom yang ikut andil dalam rancangan tersebut.

"Eooniee kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras" Dara berhambur memeluk Park bom, diikuti Minzzi dan Chaerin yang juga ikut datang mengantarkan Dara untuk menemuni sahabat mereka.

"Eonnie, aku merindukanmu" Minzzi dan Chaerin bergantian memeluk Parkbom.

"Aku juga merindukan mu, Dongsaeng kita kini sudah sangat besar ya" Park bom memperhatikan wajah dan penampilan Minzzi yang semakin dewasa.

"Kau juga Chaerin, lihatlah style mu kini benar benar Bad Bad Bad girl seperti lagumu BITCH" Parkbom kembali berkomentar melihat pakaian yang digunakan oleh Chaerin saat ini.

"Mizzi sudah bukan bocah lagi eonniee, dan Chaerin tentu saja dia hanya berperilaku bad girl jika dihadapan Seungri." Dara melirik kedua temannya yang kini sudah besiap menatap dengan deathglare.

"AHHH… lihatlah gaunku terlihat sangat indah. Kau memang hebat eoniee" Dara mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tatapan menakutkan dari Chaerin dan Minzzi sambil berjalan menghampiri gaun yang kini dipajang pada sebuah manequen.

"wahhh, Daebakkk eonnie sungguh hebat sekarang. Aku juga akan memesan gaun pernikahan disini jika nanti akan menikah" Chaerin terkesima ketika melihat gaun hasil rancangan Park bom.

"Kurasa saat itu terjadi aku sudah tidak muda lagi, hahaha" Park bom tertawa lepas diikuti sahabatnya yang juga menertawakan perkataan Park bom.

"Eoni sendiri kapan akan menikah dengan Seunghyun oppa ? Aku juga ingin melihat eoni memakai baju seperti itu" Sifat manja minzzi kembali kambuh.

"Apa kau menyuruh Bommie kita menikah? hahahaha, kurasa tuan Choi Seunghyun lebih suka kalian tinggal bersama dibanding menikah" Nada bercanda di ucapkan oleh Dara sambil membuka bungkusan cake yang tadi mereka beli bersama di salah satu toko kue.

"Haisss kau ini…." Park bom segera menyambar kotak berisi cake manis rasa jagung yang tadi akan di buka Dara.

"Bomieeahhh… itu punya ku" Dara mengekor di belakang Park bom yang berjalan kedalam ruang kerja pribadi diikuti Minzzi dan Chaerin di belakang mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka bercanda tiba tiba suara pintu ruangan kerja Park bom terbuka membuat mereka bertiga menatap bersamaan kearah pintu. Seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang tidak lagi muda menggunakan setelan baju santai yang terlihat sederhana tapi tetap dengan sentuhan yang elegant di setiap sisi bajunya berjalan kearah mereka.

"Nyonya Choi,.." Parkbom dan ketiga sahabatnya sontak berdiri karena kaget melihat kedatangan ibu dari salah satu member Bigbang tersebut. Segera paham akan situasi Park bom dan kedua sahabatnya segera memberi hormat.

"Anyeong hasseooo"…. Sapa mereka berepat bersamaan.

"Anyeong…. Panggil saja eoma seperti biasa bommie, jangan bicara terlalu formal" Nyonya Choi segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan kerja pribadi Parkbom.

"Arasseo…" Park bom segera membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi mengambil beberapa pesanan barang. yakan Chaerin?" Dara segera menyenggol bahu Chaerin.

"Barang apa memangnya ? aku masih ingin tetap disini" Minzy menatap wajah Dara yang memberikan sedikit isyarat untuk menurut saja dengan ucapannya.

"em… ah iya barang yang tadi, itt… ituu pesanan sepatu, iya sepatu". Chaerin segera menimpali ucapan Minzzi tadi dengan sedikit bingung mencari alasan.

"Sepatu? sepatu apa? bukannya kemarin baru saja mengambil pesanan sepatu pernikahan kalian bersama jiyoung?". Park bom bertanya penuh selidik kearah Dara.

"Ini beda lagi, aku pesan model lainnya juga. benarkan Chaerin?" Dara mencari pembelaan kepada Chaerin yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ne… kami harus pergi Eonii ini cukup mendesak. Barangnya limited edition jika tidak segera diambil Dara nuna pasti akan menyesal" Chaerin turut menambahkan alasan.

"Baiklah.. baiklahh… terserah kalian saja" Park bom langsung menjawab sekenanya karena dirinya memang tau jika itu hanya sandiwara mereka agar bisa keluar dari butiknya.

"Kami pergi dulu Nyonya Choi,.." Dara, Chaerin dan minzzy membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Sampai jumpa eoniii" Minzy berkata sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Park bom diikuti juluran lidah dari mereka bertiga seolah memberikan pesan selamat menghadapi ibu mertua.

"Benar benar mereka ini" Park bom bermonolog pelan.

"Ehm…." Sebuah deheman sukses membuat Park bom kembali sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sedang sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Mianhae eoma, kenapa eoma tidak memberitauku bahwa hari ini eoma akan datang kesini?" Park bom segera duduk disamping wanita bermarga Choi yang merupakan ibu dari namja yang sangat dia cintai.

"Kalau aku memberitau mu, kamu pasti akan bilang akan pergi untuk datang kerumahku dan melarangku kesini".

"Aku tidak mau eoma kenapa-napa karena itu akan lebih baik jika aku yang datang menemui eoma". Park bom menatap khawatir kearah nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum.

"Karena itu segeralah menikah dengan Seunghyun putraku, kalian menunggu apa lagi? Bahkan Dara dan Jiyoung sudah akan menikah, aku iri pada nyonya Kwon". Nyonya Choi menatap sendu kearah Park bom.

"Eoma jangan begitu,.. aku dan Seunghyun sudah akan merencanakannya tapi tidak untuk waktu dekat ini".

"Apa kalian menunggu aku mati baru mau menikah?, Bahkan kudengar Sandara sedang hamil muda… lalu kapan aku mempunyai cucu dari putraku ? ohh.. aduhhh… kepalaku" Nyonya Choi memegang keningnya seolah sedang terjadi hal yang tidak beres di kepalanya, tapi Park bom tau jika ini hanyalah acting saja karena Seunghyun sering menceritakannya. Park bom terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil nafas berat, seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat berat dalam hidupnya. Tangannya segera memeluk wanita yang ada di hadapannya karena tak tega melihatnya bersedih.

"Eoma tenanglah, aku akan segera menikah dengan putra mu jadi jangan bersedih lagi". Suara Park bom terdengar parau, bukan karena sedih tapi karena merasa sangat bahagia memiliki ibu mertua yang sangat baik. Terlebih kedua orangtua kandungnya sudah lama meninggalkan dia pergi kesyurga.

"Kalian sudah punya segalanya, ini satu satunya mimpi eoma untuk melihat Seunghyun bisa hidup bahagia dengan mu". Dua wanita itu saling menatap penuh makna seolah mereka tenggelam pada fikiran masing masing dan terhanyut dalam ribuan harapan.

Udara malam berhembus begitu dingin di sela sela jendela, bintang-bintang dilangit terlihat begitu indah ditambah sinar rembulan yang menerangi langit malam kota Seoul. Seunghyun merapatkan piama tidurnya, karena udara pada malam itu begitu dingin. Matanya masih sibuk membaca beberapa buku tentang karya seni dan bersender duduk pada kursi kayu yang terlihat mewah di sudut kamar. Sebuah tangan terjulur memeluk lehernnya dari belakang kursi, membuatnya menghentikan sesaat aktivitas membacanya.

"Wae Changii?" Seunghyun meutup bukunya masih dengan posisi Park bom memeluknya dari belakang kursi. Parkbom merapatkan kepalanya ketelinga Seunghyun seolah akan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tadi Eoma datang menemui ku di butik, dan sepertinya eoma sedang agak sakit" Bibir ranum park bom membisikan setiap kata dengan pelan. Seunghyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya secara spontan membuat Park bom melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jinja..? Apa yang dikatakan eoma? kenapa eoma tidak menghubungiku jika sedang sakit ? Seunghyun mulai panik dan segera mengambil Iphone yang ada disakunya.

"HAHAHAHA…." Park bom tertawa keras melihat respon dari laki-laki yang ada di depannya sehingga membuat Seunghyun bingung hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dibohongi.

"Aishh, apa kamu menipuku?" Seunghyun mulai menatap wanita yang ada di depannya dengan mimic wajah sebal.

"Andwe…, Aku hanya berbohong soal eoma yang sakit tapi tadi aku memang bertemu dengannya". Seunghyun yang sebal tidak mendengarkannya dan segera berjalan kearah ranjang, dari belakang Parkbom berjalan pelan mengikutinya merebahkan tubuh keranjang mereka. Ditariknya Bedcover untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke pinggang agar tidak kedinginan, mengingat udara malam itu begitu dingin. Seunghyun menatap langit langit kamar, dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang kini mulai menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Namun belum selesai dia mengagumi wajah cantik yeojachingu kesayangannya Park bom segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap manic hitam pria disampingnya hingga mata mereka saling beradu dalam diam. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah wanita berperawakan Barbie tersebut.

"Eoma memintaku untuk segera menikah denganmu, dan aku menyetujuinya. Sepertinya nyonya Kwon sering memamerkan rencana bahwa Jiyoung dan Dara akan segera menikah pada eoma". Park bom menutup matanya, rasa kantuk sudah mulai menguasai tubuhnya yang lelah karena beberapa hari lembur mengerjakan banyak pesanan desain baju yang menumpuk. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Gomawoooo…" Tangannya terulur melingkar di pinggang ramping Parkbom. Pelukannya semakin erat pada tubuh boneka Barbie hidup tersebut.

Ribuan Kelopak mawar merah menghiasi setiap jalan menuju ke altar pernikahan. Aroma semerbak dari lilin yang sengaja dibakar oleh api membuat susasana malam itu begitu sacral. Ratusan undangan dari berbagai kalangan hadir untuk menjadi saksi penyatuan dua anak manusia pada hari itu. Beberapa wartawan dan juga reporter memadati halaman depan gedung yang di gunakan untuk acara pernikahan Kwon Jiyong dan Sandara Park. Seorang Pria dengan setelan Tuxedonya sudah siap menunggu pasangan pengantin wanita, namun entah kenapa waktu menunggu menjadi begitu lama hingga pasangan wanita belum juga hadir.

"Pelan sedikit Bommie, kau menyakiti bayi di perutku" Dara memasang mimic wajah kesal kearah parkbom yang mencoba untuk menyabotase gaun rancangannya yang semula sudah pas di tubuh sahabatnya harus di lebarkan kembali. Ya semua juga tahu jika Dara sedang hamil, tapi bagi Park bom ini kelewatan. Bagaimana bisa tubuh Dara melebar melebihi batas, padahal jarak fittig terahir dengan acara pernikahan hanya 1 minggu.

"Ini semua salahmu sendiri, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak makan yang terlalu manis bisa bisa bayi diperutmu membesar dua kali lipat dari bayi lainnya" Park bom meruntuki sahabatnya.

"Ya…! salahkan Jiyoung yang selalu memeberiku makanan, padahal aku sudah menolaknya". Dara mencoba membela diri dengan menyalahkan Jiyoung.

"Ah… akhirnya, Cepat bersiap untuk menuju ke althar. Aku akan langsung ke bangku depan". Park bom merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena mengurusi Dara, Kakinya segera melangkah menuju ke bangku althar penonton paling depan. Disana Seunghyun sudah menantinya dengan teman teman mereka tentusaja mereka adalah Young bae dan Hyorin , Seungri , Daesung, Chaerin dan juga Minzzi. Jangan lupakan Tuan Yang Hyun Suk beserta beberapa staf YG lainnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sandara yang sedang berjalan menuju ke althar pernikahan dengan ayahnya. Kilatan kilatan kamera mengabadikan setiap momen yang terjadi pada malam itu. Sorakan Riuhh para penonton saat Dara dan Jiyong berciuman sukses membuat para fans Bigbang di luar sana pasti iri melihat mereka berdua. Tak terkecuali Seunghyun yang juga iri ingin merasakan berciuman di atas althar pernikahan.

"Sssttt… Ketika aku melakukan itu dengan mu nanti di pernikahan bisa aku pastikan kamu tidak akan melupakan momen saat itu" Seunghyun berbisik di telingan Parkbom.

"Babo yaa… orang lain akan mendengarnya nanti" Parkbom menyimpitkan matanya berbisik sambil berbisik pelan.

Suasana malam itu begitu meriah, hidangan makanan tersaji disetiap meja. Makanan mulai dari hidangan korea hingga eropa juga tersaji cantik dideretan meja. Semua kalangan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Jiyong dan juga Dara yang melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Dari semua tamu yang hadir nampak menunjukan rasa suka cita, begitu juga Seunghyun dan Parkbom yang selalu menempel saat pesta malam itu.

"Kapan kalian akan menyusul?" . Tuan Yang hyun suk menyapa parkbom dan seunghyun yang kini berdiri bersampingan.

"Ah,... lama tidak berjumpa" Parkbom memberi hormat kepada mantan bosnya saat masih menjadi member di 2ne1 dulu.

"Ya sudah sangat lama sekali Bom. kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tuan Hyun suk tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi lucu dari Parkbom dan Seunghyun.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, khekhekhe" Kekeh Seunghyun sambil merapatkan tangannya di pinggang Parkbom.

"Jhincha? Kalian juga akan menikah?" Seungri tiba tiba muncul sambil membawa segelas wine di tangannya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Hei.. pelankan suara mu" Tuan Hyun suk sedikit mendelik mendengar ucapan Seungri yang lumayan keras hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa tamu.

"Hahahah….Mianhaee. Aku hanya terkejut". Seungri menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aisshh Kau ini." Seunghyun iku menimpali.

"Dari mana saja kamu ? Chaerin mencari mu tadi" Parkbom justru balik bertanya kearah Seungri karena memang tadi Chaerin sempat mecarinya.

"Aku hanya ketoilet sebentar, sekarang dia dimana?".

"Aku tidak tahu mungkin sedang mencarimu dikerumunan para tamu lainnya". belum selesai Parkbom menjawab Seungri sudah saja pergi mencari kekasihnya.

"Jika kalian menikah jangan lupa untuk mengundangku. Aku tau kalian pasti melaksanakannya secara tertutup atau mungkin menyembunyikannya" Tuan Hyun suk kembali berkomentar.

"Bagaimana anda tau rencana kami?" Seunghyun kembali bertanya.

"Hanya menebak saja, pasti Parkbom terlalu takut merusak popularitasmu". Tuan Hyung suk langsung memegang bahu Seunghyun dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Ingatlah pria sejati akan melindungi orang yang disayanginya".

Acara pernikahan Sandara dan jiyong langsung memenuhi berbagai berita acara di televisi. Momen momen mereka banyak tercetak pada majalah dan juga koran bahkan menjadi trending topic selama satu minggu. Disela-sela berita heboh tersebut, ada juga yang sedikit menyindir kedekatan Park bom dan Seunghyun karena mereka memang duduk bersebelahan serta interaksi kedekatan mereka yang terlihat jelas di foto.

"Entah kenapa aku rasa Park bom dan Seunghyun memiliki kedekatan"

"Kukira Seunghyun tak pantas jika harus bersanding dengan wanita tua pecandu narkotika itu"

"Ah.. kuharap Parkbom bisa kembali kedunia musik. aku merindukan suaranya"

"Jangan menghujat Parkbom kami, Black jack dan V.I.P sangat mendukung hubungan mereka jika memang mereka menjalin hubungan".

"Dasar wanita wajah oplas, aku tidak rela T.O.P oppa bersama mu"

"Kurasa alien cople benar benar nyata"

Park bom mendengus kasar, banyak komentar yang bagus dan juga buruk karena kedekatannya dengan Seunghyun di malam saat mereka menghadiri pernikahan Jiyong dan Dara. Entah kenapa Parkbom merasa dirinya begitu tidak pantas bersama Seunghyun karena membaca semua komentar pedas di berita acara. Tanpa disadari Parkbom merasakan cairan putih jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, rasa sesak kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Jangan membaca komentar orang, mereka tidak tau semua tentang mu. Aku tak suka melihatmu bersedih" Seunghyun memeluk erat yeojachingunya dalam dekapan.

"Kukira benar, aku terlalu buruk untuk mu…" Park bom bergumam pelan mencoba membendung airmatanya.

"Sudahlah… Eoma dan appa menunggumu makan di bawah. Jangan membuat mereka khawatir". Seunghyun melepaskan dekapannya dan menghaus jejak airmata di pipi Parkbom.

Benar malam ini Parkbom dan Seunghyun memutuskan menginap di kediaman keluarga Choi karena memang nyonya Choi ingin mereka segera mempercepat pernikahan. Dengan desakan dan juga rayuan akhirnya mereka berdua memantapkan diri untuk menginap disana, kebetulan mereka sedang libur tidak ada jadwal acara. Sehingga akhirnya terjebak di kediaman keluarga Choi Seunghyun.

"Appa dan Eoma ingin kalian segera menikah, tidak apa jika hubungan kalian tidak ingin di public. Tapi keluarga kita adalah keluarga terhormat, Appa tidak suka kalian tinggal bersama tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan" Tuan Choi mulai membuka suara dengan kalimat terahir yang sedikit menohok mereka berdua setelah selesai acara makan malam.

"Appa aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan eoma sebelumnya. Kami akan segera menikah, tapi Parkbom ingin hubungan kami di sebunyikan dulu mengingat masih banyak kecaman public yang tidak berdasar ditujukan padanya." Seunghyun memberikan penjelasan mengingat dirinyalah yang harus buka suara pada masalah kali ini.

"Baiklah, appa dan eoma melakukan ini karena kami sangat menyayangi mu dan Parkbom. Karena itu pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, tidak perlu khawatir karena semuanya sudah kami siapkan. Tapi sesuai dengan keinginan kalian pernikahan ini tertutup jadi hanya mengundang beberapa orang kerabat dan sahabat saja."

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Seunghyun sedikit kaget mendengar penjelasan panjang dari ayah kandungnya.

"Sudah menurut saja dengan appa mu". Nyonya Choi ikut menimpali perkataan suaminya.

Parkbom hanya dapat diam sambil tersenyum menatap Seunghyung, mereka saling beradu pandangan dengan pikiran masing masing. Entah rasa bahagia atau kesedihan yang tertunda yang akan dirasakan Parkbom nantinya, tapi hatinya begitu bahagia saat mendengar ucapan orang tua Seunghyun. Begitupula Seunghyun, harapannya yang selama ini ditolak oleh parkbom akhirnya dapat terlaksana meski harus orangtuanya sendiri yang turun tangan.

Hallloooo semuaaa jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa like and coment guyss... cerita ini sudah sampai capther 5 di akun cerita sebelah, tapi masih ada sedikit pembenahan. thanks


End file.
